


mess of us

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Caleb, Choking, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Sloppy Makeouts, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: Caleb's so damn pretty on his knees.





	mess of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasaltpepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltpepper/gifts).



> now that I've broken the seal on writing nsfw for these two, uh, expect. a lot more. whoops. written for my fantastic partner in nsfw widofjord crime: [the darling Kann](https://twitter.com/iseemorestill) who, if you haven't seen their nsfw comic yet UHHH go immediately, do not pass go, just. read it and marvel. also written because I'm a thirsty mf and I had to write caleb sucking that monster D okay. anyway. this is uh. v filth. so that's a thing...

 

Fjord walked Caleb backwards, fingers tangled in his messy hair and under that threadbare shirt. Each step was punctuated by another swipe of Fjord’s tongue. Caleb tightened his hold on Fjord’s collar. Pulling. Demanding. They stumbled against the wall, Fjord exhaling sharply as Caleb widened his stance, enough that Fjord slotted in close. Arousal flared, Fjord’s thumb sliding against Caleb’s jaw, pressing vulgar against Caleb’s bruised lower lip.

Fucking sinful how Caleb flicked his tongue quick and delicate against Fjord’s skin.

Boxing Caleb in, Fjord kissed him hard and a touch mean, teeth nipping, angling Caleb just so until they were nothing but slick lips and wet heat. Tangled his fingers deeper in that long hair, cupped his palm against the hum of Caleb’s pulse. Swallowed each feather light moan. Caleb wrangled back control simply to pant, forehead rolling against Fjord’s as he smiled, wide and unabashed and desperate.

“I have wanted,” Caleb started, darting forward to coax Fjord into another furious game of push and pull, Fjord tugging on Caleb’s hair to still him. Caleb shuddered, fingers clutching, his jaw falling loose and soft. Surrender in the sweetest of ways. Fjord rumbled low in his chest, pulling back to meet Caleb’s dazed gaze. His pupils swelled huge, a whirlpool in the midst of electric blue.

“What’ve you wanted?” Fjord asked, low and purring. Caleb groaned, swaying forward for another kiss, teetering on his toes. Fjord smiled into the kiss. Kept it slow and languid, gentling whenever Caleb squirmed closer. “Mm, none of that now. Tell me.”

Falling back on his heels, Caleb ghosted his fingers over Fjord’s belly. Inched him back with each fleeting touch, until Fjord was forced to release him, to straighten his arms, palms flat. Fjord’s fingers flexed against cheap wallpaper and lazy paint. Caleb licked his lips. “Let me show you.”

Without hesitation, Caleb sank to his knees. Fjord whined, bowing forward in shock as Caleb tugged at his hips, drew him closer and closer still. Glanced up under sooty lashes. Fjord cursed, forearm braced against the wall while his fingers pet through Caleb’s hair. Each touch was met with a pleased sigh, Caleb nuzzling forward. He plucked Fjord’s belt open. Slid aside Fjord’s leathers until he could pull Fjord’s cock free. Fjord tightened his fingers, Caleb hiccuping on a hiss of pleasure.

Fuck, they’d only been making out and already Fjord was leaking, ridges throbbing against the teasing grip of Caleb’s hand. He wasn’t fully hard yet but it wouldn’t take long; Caleb’s heated moan as he wrapped his other hand around the base certainly helped. Watching was damn near impossible. Caleb ghosted his lips over the leaking ridges, sucked a kiss just under the head before his tongue slicked fast and cursory over Fjord’s slit. Flicked his eyes up to meet Fjord’s heated gaze.

“May I?” Caleb asked.

Fjord laughed, _pained_ with arousal. “If you don’t, I think I might just pass out.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Caleb murmured before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head of Fjord’s dick. Knees shaking, Fjord adjusted his stance. Bit the inside of his cheek. Caleb drew his tongue against the slit as his lips stretched obscenely wide around Fjord’s cock. Hips twitching forward, Fjord closed his eyes against the sight, determined to remain still. Caleb didn’t help with his curious tongue, laving over every ridge until Fjord was weak with it.

Swallowing around another desperate groan, Fjord pulled back. Enough that his dick rested against Caleb’s swollen bottom lip, a mess of precome and saliva a lewd backdrop. Caleb rolled his hips, resettling with his knees spread further, his fingers slick around the base of Fjord’s cock. Took just the head of Fjord’s cock in again. Laved and licked, hollowed his cheeks and bobbed. Never more than he could handle. Fjord breathed sharply through his nose.

“That’s it, sugar,” Fjord whispered, forehead rolling against the wall. Caleb squirmed with the praise, jaw softening further, drool mixing with the mess of Fjord’s dick. Fjord scratched his claws against Caleb’s scalp. “Don’t go too deep yet, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Caleb shivered, ignoring Fjord’s warning and bobbing deeper. Another heavy swipe of his tongue against the underside of Fjord’s cock, pulling back to gasp against the head before he went down again. _Fuck_ , it was obscene, Fjord transfixed by the lewd stretch of Caleb’s lips, how red and used they were, how each bob of Caleb’s head was followed by a blissful flutter of Caleb’s lashes. How hot and wet and _eager_ Caleb was. Coiling thick strands of hair around his fingers, Fjord tugged Caleb to a stop. Rumbled low when Caleb whined, squirming, his chin an absolute mess.

“Let me, sweetheart.” Hesitating for a single moment, Fjord rolled his hips, spine undulating just enough to push his dick that centimeter deeper. Kept a hold of Caleb’s hair, kept him in _place._ Caleb went still in his grip, tongue tight against Fjord’s cock, before he shuddered all over. His fingers bit into Fjord’s thighs. When Fjord forced Caleb’s head back, until just the tip of his cock rested against Caleb’s lips, Caleb’s shoulders dropped. His hands fell to his lap, fingers winding into his pants. Pupils blown wide. Complete surrender. Sweet and pliant and so damn trusting that Fjord absolutely _throbbed_.

The next fuck in was met with little resistance, just a quick gasp as Fjord thrust in further.  Shoved up against that gag reflex and held. Rolled his hips just a fraction harder the next time. Caleb sucked frantically, head dipping forward, throat tight around the tip of Fjord’s cock. Fucking obscene but - with a quick yank, Fjord corralled that disobedience. Tsked low. Caleb keened with the loss.

“I’m not telling you again,” Fjord rumbled, low and growling. “You let me or you don’t get anything.”

Caleb groaned, lips working to pull more of Fjord into his mouth, hair tangled in Fjord’s grasp. Fjord yanked, just to get his point across. Caleb allowed the motion, jaw loose and soft and messy, gaze fixed on Fjord’s, his face flushed with desperate arousal. Waiting. _His_.

With a primal twist of his hips, Fjord fucked in. Not too deep; Gods, his human was small and eager and just hungry for it, trembling whenever Fjord stopped from pushing too far. Tugging against the clutch of Fjord’s fingers. Didn’t take long to find a rhythm, the agonizing draw out followed by a messy thrust in.

“You’re taking me so perfectly,” Fjord gasped. Caleb shivered at that, fingers coiling tight together in his lap. Plucking and fidgeting. Fjord hummed. “Hands behind your back, sweet thing. Crossed. Let me take care of you.”

Another vicious tremble, Caleb’s lashes fluttering as he jerked his hands behind, crossed them neat and proper. Gave Fjord the perfect glimpse at the tent Caleb was sporting, fabric wet with precome, cock straining. Fjord tugged Caleb up until his spine was straight, thighs trembling, dick twitching in his breeches. Slid himself back between those red lips. Caleb shook.

Pleasure simmered and spread, liquid fast like molasses through Fjord’s blood. Fjord shuddered, eyes fluttering closed, hips rolling faster. Harder. Sinking into that clutching heat. Caleb keened, muffled and perfect. Too perfect. Fuck. Fjord fought to still his hips.

Panting, Fjord said, “’m close, too close, _fuck._ ”

Caleb’s tongue rolled, a dirty trick that had Fjord’s hips jerking. When Caleb’s gaze flicked up, he raised a brow, and hollowed his cheeks in challenge. Fjord laughed, choked, shut his eyes as a new rhythm was established.

“Fuck, Caleb, Caleb, you’re not - _ah_ _._ ” Fjord rolled his hips hard, his cock sliding thick and deep into the tight heat of Caleb’s throat. Caleb swallowed around him, tears clumping his lashes, bliss writ in the blush across his face. “Are you sure, sweetheart, are you _sure_ , fuck, fuck, be sure.”

Another roll of his hips, allowing Caleb that shuddering gasp before he fucked back in again. Sank deep. Caleb’s mouth was a mess of precome and drool, chin tilted just so, throat working in needy desperation. Fjord bit at his lip, strangling his own gasps of pleasure. Caleb took him so sweetly, so fucking eager; absolutely fuck drunk.

Fjord squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm built, as heat twisted to boiling pleasure and shook his thighs, his hips. Every thrust was accompanied by Caleb’s needy whine. “Gods, you feel so good. You don’t have to, fuck, you don’t, you _don_ _’t_.”

Caleb renewed his efforts, sucking and licking, hollowing his cheeks whenever Fjord pulled out. He was so damn close. Flattened his palm against the delicate arch of Caleb’s skull, cradling as he fucked in harder and faster. Deeper. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. The brush of the wall against his knuckles had him gasping, stilling, bowing over Caleb as he fought to keep his hips as still as possible, to not just sheath himself in Caleb’s willing throat and destroy him.

With a devastating twist of Caleb’s tongue, the heat pooling in Fjord’s belly dropped. He moaned, deep and rumbling and vicious, bit his lip damn near bloody as his orgasm washed over him. Stared as Caleb fought to swallow it all down, as come dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, as he pulled back and gasped when the final pulses of Fjord’s orgasm painted across his lips and chin and the bared arch of his collar bone.

Stunned, Fjord flexed his fingers against Caleb’s scalp, claws prickling. Caleb leaned forward, rubbing his lips against the dripping tip of Fjord’s cock, lashes low as he flicked a tongue out for a messy taste. Groaning, Fjord caught the edge of Caleb’s shirt, his collar, hauled him up until Caleb was scrambling to steady himself against Fjord’s shoulders.

“You - you’re - _fuck_ , Caleb, you’re amazing,” Fjord said, cupping Caleb’s smeared cheeks and kissing him solid and hungry and open. The taste of himself on Caleb’s tongue was an impossibility; a hot arrow of possessive want lit through him. He lapped at Caleb’s tongue, his teeth, chased the taste of himself out of Caleb’s mouth until Caleb squirmed from sensitivity. Caleb wound his arms around Fjord’s neck. The hot brand of his cock fucked up against Fjord’s. Want flooded through him, a desperate need to claim and mark and _have_.

“You’re everything,” Fjord ground out, kissing Caleb’s cheeks and jaw and the wet line of his throat. “Can I have you, Caleb? Will you let me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Caleb rasped out, hips working frantic against Fjord’s.

Fjord kissed him again, pinned him hard against the wall until Caleb was forced still. Lipped against Caleb’s ear. “Turn around for me, pet.”

Caleb nodded, swallowing hard as he wiggled in the limited space Fjord allowed him. The sweet press of his ass against Fjord’s twitching cock ramped up his arousal. Gently, Fjord worked down the edges of Caleb’s pants, tugged and shifted until he could slide his dick along the crease of Caleb’s ass, wet against his hole and the startled clench of it. Fjord rumbled against Caleb’s neck. He should shift back, should allow Caleb enough room to rut and shift. He couldn’t. Wouldn’t.

Pumping his cock, Fjord slicked come and his own natural lubricants until he was dripping once more. Dug his thumb into the meat of Caleb’s ass, holding him wide. Caleb whined. Fjord mouthed at the jut of Caleb’s spine, teeth scraping, lips tugging blood to the surface. Breathed as he just rubbed the head of his cock against Caleb’s hole.

“ _Bitte_ ,” Caleb said, rocking up onto his toes, the sweet drag of skin against skin yanking another heady groan from Fjord. “ _Bitte_ , Fjord _, mehr,_ please.”

“Gods above, you’re perfect,” Fjord whispered. Angled his hips down and slid over the tight furl of Caleb’s hole and between the desperate clench of Caleb’s thighs.

“ _Oh_ ,” Caleb gasped, back arching, palms flat against the wall as Fjord rocked forward, a slow thrust until the top of his swelling knot rested against Caleb’s hole. A filthy promise. Fjord tilted Caleb’s chin back, bared his throat to the grasp of Fjord’s palm. Bit his fingers into that throbbing pulse. Caleb keened, lashes low, gaze a glittering need that Fjord wanted to build into an inferno.

An equally slow withdrawal had Caleb chasing the sensation, thighs shivering, muscles bunching with refusal. Fjord hummed low against Caleb’s ear. Fucked back in with a snap. Caleb jerked, head thrown back, palm slapping against the wall. Fjord settled into the new position, squeezed his fingers just so against Caleb’s throat, and slid his other hand down over Caleb’s trembling belly.

“You’ve been so good,” Fjord rumbled. Caleb gasped, thready and tight. “You’re the first to do that; you were so hungry for it that I couldn’t pull away. Gods, and you’re so keyed up from it. I wonder if you could come with just my dick in your mouth.”

Caleb rasped Fjord’s name, thighs clenching, balls drawing up tighter each time Fjord fucked through. Fjord cradled the base of Caleb’s dick, growling in pleasure when the head of his cock bumped hard against Caleb’s. “You have to be close, sugar. Let me mess you up. Let go for me.”

Shaking his head, Caleb arched harder, spine a locked spring of cresting pleasure. The next thrust had Fjord’s cock right up against his curling fingers, aligning beautifully. Each pulsing ridge had Caleb twitching, twisting, hips shaking wildly as he gasped and gasped and gasped. Fjord tightened his hold on Caleb’s throat. Swiveled his hips in a dirty grind that forced the spring to snap, to send Caleb hurtling over that glorious edge with the filthiest of wails. His cock jerked hard against Fjord’s, spilled hot over Fjord’s knuckles and the wall and the taunt stretch of Caleb’s belly. The rhythmic clenching of Caleb’s thighs was just enough to force Fjord to react, to paint Caleb’s skin wet and sticky and _his_.

Careful, Fjord released the pressure on Caleb’s throat, gentling his touch into uncertain petting. Caleb twisted his head to the side, kissing against Fjord’s cheek, nuzzling. Wanting. Fjord locked their lips together in a dazed and lust stupid kiss. Calmed them both.

“ _Danke,_ ” Caleb rasped, throat absolutely ruined. Fjord pet against Caleb’s fluttering pulse.

“Don’t know why you’re thanking me,” Fjord replied, nosing against Caleb’s jaw. Flicked his tongue out to clean up the sticky smear of his claim against Caleb’s throat. “Blew my mind.”

Caleb snorted, rocking against Fjord’s hold, and Fjord groaned. His cock twitched. Damn refractory period. Caleb was barely standing, knees actually shaking, and Fjord would be flattered if he wasn’t in the same boat. He wrapped both arms around Caleb’s waist to steady him. “Don’t go moving too much.”

“I read once,” Caleb began, that rasp _killing_ Fjord slowly. He leaned back against Fjord in blissful exhaustion, “that half-orcs have legendary stamina.”

Fjord quirked a brow, hiding his smile against Caleb’s skin. “Did you now.”

Caleb kept his gaze on the ceiling as he flexed his ass against Fjord’s slowly reawakening cock. “I also read that their ejaculate can have some interesting effects on humans.”

“Caleb.”

Caleb ran a hand down Fjord’s arm, catching on his wrist. Tilted his head until his nose was against Fjord’s cheek. He rubbed his thighs together, humming when Fjord squeezed Caleb close. “Take me to bed, Fjord.”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review or follow me on [my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/assinan13?s=09) if you want a bit more spice in your life!!


End file.
